LEGADO
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Una historia que debe contarse, que vale la pena conocer y que debe de ser transmitida de generación a generación.


**HOLASSS!**

**Aquí traigo otro MinaKushi, este va para el reto lanzado por Bella Scullw mi idea de lo que vivió esta hermosa parejita en él manga, ****para: el foro Minakushi "Irresistiblemente Naranja."**

**Y sigan apoyando este noble movimiento~**

**¡Arriba el MinaKushi!**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de Masashi****Kishimoto**

**DISFRUTENLA~**

**LEGADO**

**CAPITULO 1. El comienzo.  
><strong>

Hay historias que merecen ser contadas, ser transmitidas de generación a generación; historias legendarias con héroes, villanos, derrotas, triunfos, sacrificios y sobretodo amor.

La siguiente historia conjunta esos elementos y más, encontrarán amistad, valor, honor, amor verdadero, amor por una villa y amor por un hijo.

Conoceremos a dos valiosas personas, héroes por excelencia y padres de corazón.

Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki son nombres que no deben ser olvidados ¿por qué?...Eso a continuación lo descubrirán…

Toda historia tiene un inicio y ésta no es la excepción, el comienzo es un poco triste con la separación de una pequeña de su familia.

La nena se veía confundida, enojada, triste, decían que era por su bien pero ella no le encontraba lo bueno a la situación, lo único que sabía era que ya no escucharía las sabias palabras de su padre, no recibiría los mimos de su madre y ya no jugaría con su hermano mayor. Ahora vivía lejos, en una villa que no conocía, con gente que no deseaba conocer, no acosta de su familia.

-Pequeña, arriba esos ánimos vas a conocer nuevos amigos –trataba de animarla su madre.

-Pero, yo no quiero! –peleo la pequeña Uzumaki.

-Kushina, ya hablamos de esto –interrumpió con seriedad su padre –Todo va a estar bien, iremos a visitarte, esto no es un adiós –dulcificando su voz al momento en que se hincaba frente a la niña y acariciaba su rojo cabello.

-Además, vas a convertirte en ninja hermanita –habló un joven de cabello rojo de un tono más oscuro que el de ella –haber si así logras vencerme.

-Claro que lo haré-ttebane! Te derrotaré nii-san –dijo con un poco de entusiasmo la pelirroja.

-Ya quiero verlo enana –retó el joven.

De repente 5 personas aparecieron frente a la escena familiar, 4 portaban ropas de anbu de Konoha y uno llevaba una túnica y sombrero que lo identificaban como el Hokage.

-Ya es hora –interrumpió el Hokage.

-Sí, ella ya esta lista, ¿verdad Kushina? –le preguntó su padre mientras le dirigía una cariñosa mirada.

-Sí, padre –la pequeña se volteo a ver a su madre y hermano dirigiéndole una reverencia a modo de despedida, después se la brindó a su padre y camino para pararse junto al Hokage.

-Cuídela, por favor Hokage-sama –pidió la mujer.

-No se preocupe estará bien –confirmo el líder mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña y desaparecían del lugar.

-Es lo mejor, ¿verdad? –mencionó la mujer mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Sí, en Konoha estará segura –la reconfortó su marido.

-Vamos es mi hermana de la que hablamos, claro que estará bien, yo estaría preocupado por Konoha, jajajaja-bromeo el joven Uzumaki para relajar el ambiente.

Así fue como Kushina Uzumaki llegó a su nuevo hogar, la aldea oculta de la hoja, Konoha.

Su primera parada fue en la gran oficina del Hokage, donde se le explicaría lo necesario para su nueva vida, la chica se mantenía atenta con mirada feroz, siendo cautivada por la enorme montaña que decoraba la villa, mirando con atención las tres caras que estaban talladas en la misma, reconociendo al tercero.

-Así que ¿usted es la máxima autoridad en esta villa, el ninja más poderoso? –preguntó la pequeña.

-Pues sí, soy el Hokage –contestó Sarutobi alegre de que la chica hablara.

-Vaya, para ser alguien viejo, eres muy importante –dijo con seguridad la Uzumaki, sorprendiendo al hombre.

-Eso crees? –preguntó divertido el hombre.

-Si! Por eso yo seré la próxima Hokage-ttebane!-mencionó desafiante la pelirroja mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y elevaba su frente en alto en sinónimo de superioridad.

El hokage rió internamente, la actitud de la niña le agradaba.

-Pero antes tienes que ser un ninja de Konoha y asistir a la academia.-

-Lo sé-ttebane! Y estoy lista, así que ¿dónde queda tu escuelita? –pregunto con sorna la chica.

-Este ninja te llevará a tu clase –dijo el Hokage mientras aparecía un ninja con el uniforme característico de un chounin.

-Así que tu será mi nueva alumna, sígueme te presentaré a tus compañeros –

Salieron del lugar en silencio, ¿compañeros? Kushina ya quería ver que clase de niños tenía esa tan importante aldea ninja.

Entró al salón en compañía del sensei mirando atentamente a los chicos sentados.

Esto llamó la atención de un chico de rubio cabello y unos hermosos ojos celestes, que observaba a la niña cautivado desde que había cruzado la puerta del salón, ese peculiar cabello rojo le parecía extraño, exótico, único, hermoso, combinado con esa violeta mirada que reflejaba tantas cosas: valor, desafío, rebeldía, y un poco de tristeza, cosa que lamentó, porque chicas como ellas debían de pasársela sonriendo, o al menos eso pensó al verla.

Kushina estaba un poco fastidiada por las curiosas miradas de los demás niños le dirigían, también escuchaba los cuchicheos entre ellos, lo más seguro eran comentarios sobre ella, era increíble que no había dicho ni una sola palabra y ya estaba juzgándola, que niños mas idiotas, pensó, por lo mismo se sintió en la necesidad de callarlos de una manera impactante, digna de un Uzumaki, y cuál fue su suerte cuando el sensei pidió compartir los sueños para el futuro.

Daría una primera impresión grandiosa, ya se había visto, se luciría, así que se paró derecha con la mirada baja y un puño frente a su rostro.

_-¡YO VOY A SER LA PRIMER MUJER HOKAGE-TTEBANE!_- gritó con decisión elevando su mirada.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio con la mirada fija en la niña, para después reírse quedamente de las "tonterías" que decía la extraña pelirroja, al menos la mayoría de los niños.

Kushina decidió ignorarlos, después se lo cobraría cuando un sensei no estuviera presente, se limito a escuchar los tontos sueños de los demás alumnos, sorprendiéndose cuando el niño rubio se levanto muy sonriente.

-_"Yo quiero que todos en la aldea me reconozcan y me convierta en un gran hokage"_ –dijo de lo más alegre el ojiceleste.

Vaya, un niño afeminado y antipático convertirse en Hokage, imposible, fue el pensamiento de Kushina, después de todo la siguiente Hokage iba a ser ella, a que sí-ttebane!

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, tenía muchas ganas de comenzar este reto y la inspiración vino a mi jeje xD**

**Y ya saben: Únanse a este movimiento! Vale la pena.**

**¡Arriba el MinaKushi!**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias, se acepta de todo, no hay problema, sin pena~**

**PD. Bella Scullw quiero pedir tu permiso para usar a Hana Hyuuga en esta historia, por favor, estaré esperando tu respuesta.**

**NOS VEMOS **

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
